


Плач матери

by Yulechka_Sib



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulechka_Sib/pseuds/Yulechka_Sib
Summary: Мать всегда переживает за своё чадо, даже ещё не родившееся, пытаясь создать ему хорошие условия. И Ариэль не стала исключением.Но что по её мнению лучше: мир людей или её родная стихия?





	Плач матери

**Author's Note:**

> Baal - именно Ваша работа "Обратная сторона медали" заставила меня реально взглянуть на любимые с детства произведения и поразмышлять о возможном будущем героев.  
> И ещё за то, что после чтения Вашего фан-фика у самой появилось давно забытое желание что-то написать.

Вот теперь Ариэль страшно. Страшно, как никогда раньше. Что там Урсула со своими чарами и обманом! По-настоящему страшно, когда исчезает былое очарование и восхищение, уступая место прямо-таки животному ужасу перед неизвестным, боязни того, с чем невозможно совладать…

А хуже всего, если тебе не с кем поделиться своими опасениями и просьбами о помощи. Людям не понять метания дитя океана: у них все переживания Ариэль вызывают лишь терпеливое снисхождение да забаву над её случайными промахами. Даже Эрик уже устал успокаивать жену, ибо «тебе нельзя сейчас волноваться». А как не волноваться? Этого Ариэль не могла понять. Потому что ей было поистине страшно. Не за себя, а за её будущего ребёнка. Ему же предстоит жить в столь опасном для него мире! Здесь каждый шаг легко станет последним! Да, не думала русалочка, что когда-нибудь мир людей не будет казаться ей таким замечательным…

И недавняя прогулка по городу только усилила её опасения. От прежде любимых экипажей с быстрыми и грациозными лошадьми теперь принцесса Атлантики шарахается, потому что знает, как они опасны. Сейчас они напоминают ей хищных акул, которые каждый день ищут себе очередную жертву. Сколько столкновений телег, карет и повозок, наездов на людей успела увидеть русалочка за столь короткое пребывание на суше! И мало кто смог избежать всех этих трагедий. А ведь от акул уйти было бы гораздо проще: стоит только взмыть с бешенной скоростью вверх или спикировать вниз, уклоняясь от её огромной кровавой пасти, и ты спасён! По крайней мере, у тебя больше шансов, нежели у человека, который способен лишь бежать вправо да влево, попадая при этом под другие колёса. У него нет свободы в действиях… Девушка каждый раз вздрагивает, стоит ей только представить, как по её малышу проезжает телега, а лошади ломают своими копытами его хрупкие кости. И также ей хочется кричать, когда она понимает, что её крохе могут не оказать помощь, поскольку люди из-за гомота толпы просто не услышат его крики. Безусловно, в океане тебя тоже могут покалечить, но там всегда какая-нибудь мимо проплывающая рыбка вызовёт подмогу, ведь никто никогда не останется равнодушным, увидев раненую русалку. Увы, люди – не рыбы…

Ладно, если бы только улица грозила опасностью. Но даже дома, в надёжной «крепости» Ариэль не чувствовала себя защищённой. Лестницы, подвалы, пролёты, балконы, галереи, где придворные дети вечно получают какие-нибудь травмы, не давали ей покоя. И русалочка совершено не знала, как их предотвратить. В море же было всё проще и понятнее ей, там не нужно было везде ожидать подвоха. И точно там дети не болеют из-за сквозняков, перепадов температур… Всё это пугало Ариэль, и она крепче обхватывала руками свой выпирающий животик, словно пытаясь оградить ребёнка от всех ожидаемых им бед.

Обидно также было русалочке из-за того, что её интересы никто больше не брал в расчет. Эрика волновало только одно: чтобы жена родила здорового и крепкого наследника престола мужского пола. На её робкое возражение о возможности появления девочки он повторял всегда: «Оправишься после родов, и мы будем стараться над сыном, пока не получим». Ариэль тогда грустно улыбалась и покорно соглашалась с ним, попутно отодвигая от себя тарелку с рыбой, которой её пытался накормить королевский доктор, уверяя, что это полезно для ребёнка. Но она не могла есть своих маленьких собратьев и верных подданных, с которыми были связаны лучшие минуты её детства! Для неё это было сродни убийству.

Принцесса смирилась давно, что Эрик и остальные жители дворца втайне от неё ели рыбу, поскольку одновременно и жалели девушку, и не могли избавиться от своих вкусовых предпочтений. Да и что ещё оставалось делать людям, живущим у берега океана? Обыкновенной бедноте, рыбакам, занимающимся рыболовством не одно поколение? А ещё убивало Ариэль подслушанное признание Эрика, что экспорт рыбы является важной статьёй в экономике их государства. И ей претила мысль, что её кроха будет употреблять рыбу и зависеть от её мяса…

Обо всём этом бывшая русалочка размышляла, сидя на ночном побережье и задумчиво смотря на морскую гладь. Только с океаном она могла поделиться своими страхами, не боясь осуждения с его стороны, потому что он не смеётся над своей дочерью, а разделяет её терзания. И шёпот волн успокаивает Ариэль лучше, чем увещевания нянек да лекаря. Океан манит к себе, даря своей дочери нужный уют и заботу… 

Нет, раньше Ариэль спокойно находилась на суше и лишь улыбалась зову тоскующего океана, но когда мир людей её предал, лишь один океан пришёл к ней на помощь. И вот которую ночь подряд, погружая ноги в прохладную воду, Ариэль снимает с лица маску будущей счастливой мамаши, обнажая все свои переживания перед родной для неё стихией. Плача, она жалеет, что выбрала для своего ребёнка столь опасный дом. Ведь в океане ей было бы гораздо проще защитить своё дитя! Там ей всё знакомо, понятно и привычно, но на суше… Ариэль чувствует, что просто не успеет прийти в нужную минуту, не добежит на своих проклятых подпорках! А в Атлантике ей легче: там она точно знает, что будет делать в случае беды, а здесь пока поймёт, в чём именно заключается вред для малыша, пройдёт драгоценное время и потом будет слишком поздно что-либо изменить… И океан прекрасно понимает тревогу матери. Она слышит его сочувствие в каждом ударе волны об утёсы.

Но сегодня Ариэль волнует другое. И это пострашнее всего вместе взятого: ей рассказали о родах, подробно описав весь процесс. По словам уже рожавших, её ожидает боль. Океан боли. В придачу ещё и крики, стоны, мольбы о скорейшем избавлении от тяжкого бремени. Наблюдение русалочки за недавно родившей служанкой подтвердили все её опасения. Вдобавок придётся раздвигать эти ужасные ноги, гнуть спину… Нет, она справится со всем, ей не впервой уже страдать у людей. Но она не допустит, чтобы эта участь ожидала её дочь, в рождении которой она не сомневалась. Ужасная беременность, тяжёлые роды… Как мать сможет спокойно спать, зная о предстоящих мучениях её девочки? Ариэль вспоминает появление детей у русалок – никто никогда так не мучился! Вечно люди любят сложности...

Ариэль затравленно смотрит на замок, который должен был, по идее, стать её новым домом. И это только то, что она видела и слышала. А какие ещё ужасы подстерегают её кроху в жизни, кто знает? Океан полностью согласен с русалочкой, посылая лёгкий ветерок, дабы выразить своё понимание. Но сейчас он не даёт своей дочери привычного утешения, потому что сегодня она собирается внять его зову. В эту ночь её тоска по подводной жизни и домочадцам вкупе со страхами за жизнь будущего ребёнка достигла апогея. «Так больше жить нельзя!» - понимает Ариэль, наблюдая за уже исчезающими лучами солнца в морской воде. И она принимает единственное верное решение. «Папа, - шепчет она, перебирая своими маленькими руками воду, - папочка, помнишь, ты говорил, что я могу вернуться, когда захочу? Так вот, этот день настал… Пожалуйста, забери меня домой».

И океан не замедлил с ответом: мгновенно через толщу воды начал пробиваться золотистый свет, который постепенно согревает Ариэль своим теплом. Понимая, что подводный мир готов её принять, Ариэль разбегается и бросается в океан, чувствуя, как вместо ног появляется привычный и родной для неё хвост, которым она столько раз мечтала взмахнуть, рассекая водную гладь!

«Теперь всё будет хорошо, доченька. Здесь я смогу тебя защитить… И тебе не придётся чего-либо бояться!» - счастливо шепчет Ариэль, уплывая в свой настоящий дом.


End file.
